2122, Year OTT Union Time Line
OTT (33st Year of United Earth) Corporate Wars Age of Psionics Age of Bionics fading Super Clone War United Earth Dark Age Begins <<<< Previous Year ---- Following Year >>>> ---- *The Guardian disappointed at his Terrans and the Immortals he picked, reconstitutes the Molecule clone copy of Hitler, uploads a copy of the original personality and educates him with the latest developments. *Three Arks of the old series are completed and equipped in a hastily created dock. The Arks are seen as an important symbol of progress by the politicians at Antarctica Dome .The Settler Arks Bombay, Melbourne and Lyon leaving to Planet Banthar with great press fanfare and President and McElligott proclaiming a return to progress and normality. All three Arks initiate what is called a Bad Hyper Jump because of using the same false jump calculation and make a deep jump into Barnard's Star and are assumed lost with all hands. *The general public is near a revolt despite McElligotts draconian Public safety measures. *UE Congress votes to impeach President Muck Nebele as his latest corruption scandal is so severe no one can hope to cover it up. *The President is found guilty of taking bribes from the Navigation System Company that built the Nav Systems for the Arks. Instead of going with the usual manufacturer. *The first female President of the United Earth is sworn in, Lydia Lemour . Lydia takes McElligotts powers and demotes him to a 4 star Admiral. She puts the immortal Siegfried Held (Guardian Clone H-5) in charge of fleet and military. *Siegfried Held immediately makes contact with the Falkenhorst Planets and rescinds secret help and shock troops. The entire Sol System is made Clone Free by heavily armed Falkenhorst troopers disguised as UE Army units. Clones, Super Clones, Supers, known PSI talents and Cyborgs are rounded up and sent to Normalization clinics, where they are supposed to be made human and then released. The Earth public overwhelmingly supports this and an age old disease returns : denunciation. Neighbors call on suspected PSI talents or know someone with DNA enhancements. They are all arrested and sent to the Clinics on Uranus Moon Oberon. In 2122 alone over 70,000 are shipped to OberonSII Industries manages to ship over 70,000 Clones secretly to a SII Colony called Heaven.. *Stahl becomes a “Pirate” and intercepts the transports with a small dedicated crew and a very advanced small space ship he recessives from the Saran Queen.. The ship soon becomes known as the Lady Liberty. Stahl and his motley crew fight under disguise.and Alter Egos *A survey ship discovers a beautiful garden world with a peaceful TL 1 society. H-5 orders the extermination of the Luthaaar so they can use the world as a Colony World for the Deserving. *H-5 enacts new labor laws and has the Robot Bomb production tripled. He plans to attack and destroy all Saran planets , and threaten the Pan Sarans with the same if they did not subject themselves to United Earth. *He orders the remaining Fleet to visit those Earth Colonies who had decided to cut all ties and “make them” join. *Enroe Industries is pardoned and rescinds the Order to create a new Super Clone, obedient and strong. *Project Incubus is authorized. The UE Dark Age begins Notes: Category:Union Time Line